


A little fall of Rain

by suyari



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Accidental Pregnancy, M/M, Married Couple, Open Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 14:30:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6427690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suyari/pseuds/suyari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Yancy...we need to talk."</p><p>Yancy sighs and rolls over to look at him. Every time Tendo says, 'We need to talk' it never ends well for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A little fall of Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Tumblr.

"Yancy...we need to talk."

Yancy sighs and rolls over to look at him. Every time Tendo says, 'We need to talk' it never ends well for them. He'd been so blissed out on the orgasmic high, he hadn't even realized the typical gesture for what it was. "Am I going to need pants for this conversation?" he asks, throwing an arm across Tendo.

"No...Not right away."

Yancy raises an eyebrow and leans up, resting against his elbow. "What could be so bad that you think I'm going to storm out to Rals?"

"Remember Alison?" Tendo asks, after a moments hesitation where he doesn't meet Yancy's eyes.

The pilot can feel a pit growing in his stomach and hopes it's just an ulcer. "Yeah."

"She's pregnant," he says, then rushes headlong into, "It's mine."

Yancy sits up so he can turn to look at him.

"I swear I wore a condom the whole time!" Tendo defends, sitting up himself. "It broke, but...I thought it'd broken after. Apparently not."

"How do you know it's yours and not her boyfriend's?"

Tendo sighs and scrubs at his hair. "Because he's been away working on the wall for three months and I'm the only one she's been messing around with."

Yancy inhales deeply and releases it slowly.

"She doesn't want to keep it, but-"

He closes his eyes, rubs at the bridge of his nose and counts to fifty. Tendo doesn't say anything until his hand drops away. "I thought...it's our chance, you know?" The last bit tapers off weakly and Yancy rolls both shoulders for something to do.

"Kids...are a big responsibility," he says. It's not exactly a no. Because he _loves_ kids. And they've talked about kids. But not until _after_. He's a Jaeger pilot. This isn't the world he wants his kids born into. He's not done making it safe yet.

He knows Tendo thinks it will never be safe, not really. But still, he'd rather there not be giant fucking monsters out to eat his offspring before they're even born.

"I already spoke to her and...she says if _we_ want it, she's willing to carry it for us."

Of course she is, Yancy thinks, unkindly. He's a Jaeger pilot, Tendo's his spouse and if this woman is carrying their baby for them, she's going to get all the food and medical coverage afforded to Yancy's station. It's not the worst way to live well for as long as you can manage. He supposes she'll probably offer to carry another after the first one's born just to stick around.

He can't blame her, not really. With the world the way it is, it's a sound survival strategy. Jaegerflies tried to do it every day. The difference was Yancy was gay so he'd never had to worry about that. Tendo on the other hand...They'd agreed that it'd be better on their relationship if Tendo could sleep with women every now and again when one caught his fancy. Yancy understood the attraction and the desire, and he didn't begrudge Tendo his needs. Tendo had offered him the same deal in return and Yancy had only agreed because he'd felt Tendo would not accept otherwise and would suffer unfairly because of it. After a while, when Tendo pointed out he wasn't sleeping with anyone else, Yancy had informed him that other than him, the only other people he was attracted to were other Jaeger pilots and it could be difficult on a team to mess around.

At which point Raleigh had been unnecessarily dragged into a conversation about their sex life to confirm some things for Tendo, who in the end had told Yancy whatever he needed to do, he'd be okay with. So Tendo slept with women sometimes, and every so often if it worked out, Yancy slept with a pair of co-pilots. Everyone knew the rules, and it had never been a source for conflict in their marriage. Until now.

"Yancy."

"I'm thinking."

"I'll tell her no." He moves to get up and Yancy flattens him in an attempt to keep him from doing so.

"Did I say no?"

"I know that look, Yancy Becket. And I'd rather end it now than give the situation any more time to stew."

"I just...Tendo I could die."

"I know that." The way he says it brings that weight to Yancy's chest that he's never been comfortable admitting to himself exists. Tendo reaches up and cups his face, stroking over his cheeks and tucking back wayward strands of hair in need of a military cut. "All the more reason to start now. You understand why I need this, don't you?"

Yancy nods, then sighs. "I've lost both parents, Tendo. I don't want to put my kids through that."

Tendo nods sagely, obviously having considered this. "I don't want to start a family without you," he counters.

"If something happens to me..." Tendo's grip tightens about him and he reaches up to free his hands, clasping them in his own and kissing his knuckles. "And Raleigh survives...PPDC law-"

Tendo nods. "I'll have kids with your brother."

"We have to see if-"

"I understand. But, you know Raleigh would rather die than-"

"I know," he cuts him off, quickly before it could be said aloud. He wants to reach for the part of his brother that permanently resides in him now, but he doesn't think it'd be appropriate. Besides, it might alert Raleigh and they'd never have an answer.

Yancy swallows and toys with Tendo's fingers for a while. Tendo lets him have the mental space and is quiet while he mulls it over. "If Raleigh's okay with it..." he hedges.

Tendo brightens so quickly, he feels kind of like an asshole for dragging it all out the way he has.

His husband smiles at him joyfully and clasps his face in his hands again to draw him into a deep, grateful kiss. "We'll talk to him tomorrow."

Yancy nods. "Before we drift and he finds out anyway." There were some things a person just deserved to hear. Some things that needed to be said regardless. 'Do you want to have kids, Rals?' was the kind of conversation he needed to have face to face with his brother, and likely it would involve copious amounts of alcohol. For him, because Raleigh would be fine. His baby brother could talk about the sickest shit without batting an eye or pausing his fork.

"And when Raleigh says yes-"

" _IF_ Raleigh says yes."

"When Raleigh says yes, do you want me to have the paperwork drawn up for Alison right away?"

"Just bring the damn pen," he replies. Tendo laughs and kisses him, and Yancy resigns himself to being a father. It's not the way he would have liked it to go, but then, babies came in their own time, didn't they?


End file.
